<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Wonderful, for a Moment, to Stop and Be Nothing by cheeryPsycho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331542">So Wonderful, for a Moment, to Stop and Be Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeryPsycho/pseuds/cheeryPsycho'>cheeryPsycho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterglow, And some light sexxies, Angst? meh maybe a little, Dorks in Love, First time?? dubious, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Meteorstuck, POV Dave Strider, Post-Coital, Retcon Timeline, Timey shenanigans?, yessss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeryPsycho/pseuds/cheeryPsycho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys in love make terrible choices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Wonderful, for a Moment, to Stop and Be Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts">itsdave</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first published fic! &gt;:] Comments and feedback are <em>beloved and treasured</em>. &lt;3</p><p>Inspired by a concept mentioned in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707578">itsdave's Dave &amp; Dirk fic</a>, except I took the concept and ran in the complete opposite direction with it. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave"> I STRONGly urge to check out their hilarious and amazing work</a>. Thanks for the inspo, you always make me wanna write. &lt;3</p><p>Update: title has been rechosen. Though relevant, I really felt it came across <strike>very</strike> a tad basic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's never more beautiful than this. Blushed soft pink and covered in pearly beads of sweat. Eyes closed under his thick furrowed brows and mouth slightly agape. His nest of onyx black curls in such a state of post-sexual disarray that you can barely make out the nubby orange horns poking through it. Panting after a meteor-shattering climax that leaves your back thoroughly stricken with what feels like troll claw gashes, and your head foggy and spinning in the aftermath. Both your heads, you strongly suspect. Rather cleverly, you continue thinking, looking down at your quivering, semi-unconscious, barely there boyfriend. You're a fucking genius, Strider.</p><p>Your bodies are still sliding against each other rythmically, almost innertia after the long and intense dance of interlocking flesh. Fuck, don't sound like Rose inside your head. Horizontal concupiscent limbo. Yeah, that's... better.</p><p>And you're still thrusting somewhat vigorously into him, eyes half-lidded, in a near-pathological need to give him every little bit you can, everything you have right now, while you still have the momentum of courage.</p><p>While there's still time.</p><p>God, you love him.</p><p>He whimpers, however, oversensitive, making your stomach clench and stopping you dead on your tracks, because you would rather gouge both your eyes out with the rim of your own shades than hurt him in the slightest.</p><p>You hold your breath in a pang of self-torturing guilt and bite your lip, but manage to relax your muscles when it is apparent that for now all he's concerned with is nuzzling the crook of your neck and purring contentedly against you.</p><p>He might still kill you from a contradicting brew of emotions. It'll probably be just. And you'd probably just find it fair enough.</p><p>You stay mostly still, not wanting to leave the welcoming warmth of his nook, but resolved to let him make that decision. He's still there, closest to you as he's ever gonna be without melting together, slowly rocking his hips against yours, riding the last undulating waves of pleasure, emitting little moans and mewls with every tiny aftershock of his orgasm. Your orgasm.</p><p>You misguidedly think you would actually, for real, swear to fucking paradox space, gladly welcome death right now. Best goddamn way to go.</p><p><em>Maybe</em> you fail not to rock into him ever so slightly. A few times. His heat, his smell, the feel of his body intertwined with yours. Heaven.<br/>
You <em>definitely</em> fail to supress a slow, exhausted, utterly satisfied and peaceful hum right onto his neck, right over that spot behind his ear where his messy curls start growing. It's your favorite. It makes him squirm. You let a little smile creep onto your face, in your daze.</p><p>Neither of you moves. Your endorphines are rampant in the afterglow, your bodies spent, and you both know that, for now, there's no rush. You got all the time in the world after all. </p><p>A small prick of concern wakes you from your musing slash daze slash post-coital blackout nap in your boyfriend's arms. Whatever, you don't know what to fucking call it and you couldn't care less about nomenclature right now. </p><p>That's right, you did it. You stopped time. One last chance.</p><p>Tomorrow you're off to fight, after three years of what most would call mind-numbing monotony (but you would define as relievingly quiet and safe, intimate domesticity).</p><p>But tomorrow is gonna have to wait.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You brought it up somewhat bashfully, with an unwelcome knot of guilt in the pit of your stomach already telling you <em>you shouldn't have</em> before the last word even left your mouth.</p>
  <p>Karkat stared at you with wide-eyed shock for a seemingly infinite instant, then flailed and yelled around you for the better part of the afternoon. You tried to repress the unreasonable amount of disappointment from your face, and bitterly agreed with him. You thought you'd never ever again be able to get rid of that ball of bilious, sour defeat you felt inside you at the time. The first time you have seen him wrinkle his nose in anger like that and you didn't feel warmth and joy spreading all through your body, you thought hopelessly.</p>
  <p>Your white-knuckled refutations went on in a loop for a good while. You both knew it was wrong. It's selfish. It's so fucking reckless and dangerous. An endless self-serving vortex of egotistical entropy-</p>
  <p>Karkat gently stopped you from going on with the inadvertently out-loud tirade of self-lashing you initiated. You're not as good at it as him but you can sure as fuck hold your own.</p>
  <p>In that moment, his soft tone betrays his feelings and in one ill-advised look that you didn't even need as confirmation, you can unequivocally see the hurt and fear in his eyes, explicit and undeniable. It's obvious from how gentle he's being that he's just as reluctant to stop this train of thought as you are. You wonder hesitantly for a nanosecond and instantly realize he can see the mirrored expression in your eyes as well. Your shades are sitting on the desk, where they stay most of the time these days.</p>
  <p>Tomorrow you will be fighting for your life. For everyone's lives. There's a more than reasonable chance your efforts will lead to a heroic death.</p>
  <p>Tomorrow Karkat will be facing the fearful denizen Echidna, in an undeciphered but seemingly all-important mission of ultimately unknown demands and consequences.</p>
  <p>Tomorrow.</p>
  <p>You hold the pain of that gut-wrenching tension as you stare into each other. Intensely. Desperately.</p>
  <p>For far too long.</p>
  <p>It's too late. Something cracks.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Desperation sets in, it clicks for both of you at the same time. He's an empath, he can read you like a book in about two fucking seconds. You know him well. You've obsessed over every gratuitously obvious expression on his face for this whole damned three-year trip.</p>
  <p>Both ache and fear have invaded you both, eyes still glued to each other. You can see it in him, in his big doe eyes filled with hurt, and you're irrevocably sure that he can read it into you as well.</p>
  <p>You are not ready to let go.</p>
  <p>You are simply not able to let go.</p>
  <p>You feel breathless.</p>
  <p>The threads of time start trickling down your fingers.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>You huff yourself out of your reverie right onto the crook of your boyfriends neck. You inhale his heavenly sweet and warm scent as deep as it'll go, humming with your lips pressed against his velvety skin. You give it a light, tender kiss while at the same time both your hips meet each other once more in an instinctive rocking motion. He softly keens and clicks in one of those utterly alien noises you have grown to adore.</p><p>You should tell him that. Later. There's no rush. You can dreamily melt into each other for a little longer. Or forever. Time's not going anywhere.</p><p>Not without your fucking permission.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You might have <em>thought</em> that parts of this story lack grammatical clarity, specially in tenses, and that I <em>suck</em>.  You're probably right. But <b>hark!</b> I actually did it on purpose, to (try and) distort a bit in a way that suggests bending the flow of time, where it's hard to tell if you're reading about past, present or frozen time anymore. Whether it worked or not. ^^U</p><p>I'm open to adding another chapter with more sexy. What do you think? &gt;:]</p><p>Thanks for reading! I love to hear your comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>